mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Armstrong
|caption1 = |username = MrMig #0296|type = Player Character|status = Inactive|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = 08/09/2001|gender = Male|height = 175 cm|weight = 61 Kg|blood_type = O|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Mantis Shrimp Form|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance He has as brown-reddish hair, with a height of 175 cm, making him taller than average. His body has lean muscle gained when he learned how to fight. Because of his quirk, his body is different than a normal human's, in his face is a permanent smirk, framed by scales in his chin and lines going from them up to the eyes and to a pair of antennae that adorn the sides of his head. His eyes have a multi-colored hue, like looking at a rainbow that's constantly changing, they have a slight shine to them in the night. His arms and shoulders have a plated covering, big forearms and fists. He has a second pair of smaller arms under the main ones that resemble the ones of a mantis with bladed ends that he normally keeps close to his body. In his neck, he has gills that he uses to breathe underwater. Costumed Appearance A black, full-body, sleeveless bodysuit with silver and dark blue trousers.With silver ornaments on the back, chest, abdomen, and neck. Over all that he uses a blue and white coat that he takes off at the beginning of any fight. Personality He is a very enthusiastic person that loves water, always interested in helping others, but has difficulty in making real friends, even if he doesn't show it he has some problems with his appearance normally hiding his emotions under a cheerful smile or a hanging box bag close to a ring. For the few that he let's close, he is very loyal and protective. In battle tries to always stay calm and focused but sometimes can't succumbing to more reckless fighting. Character Background Born in a middle-high class family never had problems with money. Son of a retired German hero and a mother that was a teacher. Average at school and sports never was very popular because of his appearance, on some occasions being bullied because of it what made him start to hate it, the only exception being his eyes. After gaining his quirk he spent 4 weeks hospitalized in a coma before the doctors discovered that he needed to breathe water to stay healthy. During his childhood, he had a mostly happy life until in one car accident his mother died and his father lost an arm. From that point forward he took pride in his body and learned with his father to fight, a mixture of boxing and others martial arts, he aims to become a great hero to make his father proud and honor the memory of his mother. Aspects # Level-Headed # Hide Emotions # Water Fanatic Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Mantis Shrimp Form This quirk changes the form of the user permanently giving them bigger and slightly longer forearms, bigger hands plated scales in some places like: arms, shoulders, chin and lower chics. The quirk also gives the user the ability of punching with unnatural strength, the ability to breathe underwater and grow plated scales that protect the user. The user gains a pair of bladed arms similar to of a mantis shrimp that they can use to attack. If the user doesn't breathe water for a full day they will become ill with difficulty to breath and after two days without breathing water, they will become unconscious. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive